Something about Oz
by recchinon
Summary: Levi Movie Fest 2015 (DAY 2 Fantasy) / "Kau tahu, Levi, kau mengingatkanku pada cerita Wizard of Oz." Inspektur polisi, Levi Ackerman mendapatkan sebuah teka-teki yang sulit dipecahkan dari sang kekasih. Apa maksud perkataan wanita yang sudah dikencaninya selama bertahun-tahun itu?


Judul: Something about Oz

Prompt: Fantasy/ Wizard of Oz (day 2)

Pairing: Levi x Hange

Rate: T

Disclaimer: SnK dan Wizard of Oz bukan milik saya

.

.

"Kau tahu Levi, kau mengingatkanku pada wizard of Oz..."

Seharusnya Levi tidak menganggap serius kata-kata Hange tersebut akan tetapi saat Hange mengatakan hal tersebut tepat sesaat setelah mereka bercinta, mau tidak mau hal tersebut tertanam di benak pria bermata kelabu tersebut. Tentu saja, saat ia akan menanyakan lebih jauh tentang apa maksud kata-kata tersebut Hange telah tertidur pulas di pelukannya, meninggalkan tanda tanya di benak Levi.

 _Wizard of oz?_

Levi memandangi wajah tertidur kekasihnya itu dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Setelah beberapa tahun mengencaninya, kadang-kadang ia masih tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis itu. Ia sering tiba-tiba saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, namun kali ini, entah mengapa Levi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata-kata wanita berambut coklat itu.

.

"Wizard of Oz?"

Levi mengangguk sementara pria bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya itu mengelus dagunya yang ditumbuhi janggut tipis. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di kantin kantor pusat kepolisian tempat mereka bekerja sebagai polisi. Sudah tiga tahun belakangan Levi berpasangan dengan Mike namun ia mengenal pria berkumis itu jauh sebelum itu. Dari sedikit orang yang bisa disebutnya sebagai teman, Mike adalah salah satu yang biasa mendengarkan setiap kali Levi butuh teman bicara—yang amat sangat jarang terjadi. Kali ini pun ia memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang apa yang dikatakan Hange padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hmmm..." Mike tampak serius berpikir, "mungkin ini semacam kode?"

Levi mendengus, "kode apa... yang benar saja..."

Mike mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mungkin kan? Bisa saja... Sebagai seorang inspektur polisi kau seharusnya bisa memecahkan teka-teki yang diberikan oleh kekasihmu..."

"Ini bukan teka-teki," kata Levi dengan dahi berkerut. Seharusnya ia tahu kadang-kadang Mike bisa bersikap konyol seperti ini. Hange tidak benar-benar bermaksud memberikannya sebuah teka-teki untuk dipecahkan, kan?

"Katakan padaku, sudah berapa tahun kalian berkencan?" tanya Mike dengan nada serius namun ada kilatan menggoda di mata biru pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Kurang lebih lima tahun," Levi mencoba menghitung kapan pertama kali ia dan Hange mulai berkencan dan ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan pastinya mereka mulai resmi menjalin hubungan. Seingatnya, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu dan tanpa sadar tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah menjadi pasangan seperti saat ini.

Mike menyeringai penuh arti, "katakan Levi, berapa usiamu dan Hange tahun ini?"

Levi mulai merasa bahwa semua ini konyol. Mike mungkin berniat mengerjainya. "Apa hubungannya dengan _wizard of oz?"_

"Tahun ini hange dua puluh sembilan tahun dan kau, katakan, tiga puluh... dua?" Mike mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya yang besar di permukaan meja kayu di hadapannya, "katakan, mungkin Hange ingin mempunyai bayi?"

Levi tersedak teh yang tengah diminumnya. Mike tertawa melihat kawannya yang bertubuh lebih pendek itu terbatuk mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Levi melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arahnya. Setelah batuknya mereda ia menuding ke arah Mike dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bayi... Hange tidak pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia ingin bayi!"

Kali ini Mike menganggat kedua pundaknya, senyum masih merekah di wajahnya, "yah, siapa tahu? Wizard of Oz adalah dongeng anak-anak yang populer. Mungkin saja Hange ingin memberi kode padamu dan kau harus memecahkannya..."

Levi kehilangan kata-kata. Kali ini ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Mike. Ia mencoba mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan temannya itu. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar ia kembali meraih cangkir tehnya untuk meminum seteguk teh dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Atau mungkin dia sedang hamil..."

Kali ini teh itu dengan sukses menyembur melalui hidung sang inspektur.

.

"Ah... _Wizard of Oz!"_

Levi menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah berjongkok memeriksa kondisi mayat di hadapannya, di belakangnya Petra Ral yang tengah sibuk mencatat tersenyum ke arahnya, "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang hal itu?"

Oulou yang masih sibuk mengambil foto dari mayat bersimbah darah itu ikut berbicara tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, "Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang film itu?"

Levi tidak tahu. Tapi ia tidak akan mengatakannya, tentu saja.

"Lalu?" berdiri sambil menepuk debu dari bagian lutut celananya, ia mengambil catatan yang diserahkan Petra padanya dan memeriksanya, "Apa yang dimaksud Hange, menurutmu?"

Petra mengetukan ballpoint yang dipegangnya ke dagunya seraya berpikir, "Hmm, apapun itu, pasti bukan hal yang buruk..."

Levi mendengus.

"Wizard of Oz itu bercerita tentang perjalanan mencari sesuatu... Hmmm perjalanan..." Petra menggumam sambil memiringkan kepalanya, serius mempertimbangkan apa maksud dari kata-kata kekasih atasannya itu, "...masa depan?"

Erd yang baru saja selesai mengumpulkan sidik jari yang tersisa di lokasi itu ikut menambahkan, "mungkin itu sebuah kode?"

Levi memutar matanya.

Semua orang berpikir seperti itu.

"Perjalanan... Masa depan..." Petra masih menggumam, tiba-tiba saja matanya terbelalak, "Oh aku tahu!"

"Mungkin Hange ingin dilamar."

Petra menatap kesal ke arah Gunner yang lebih dulu mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Levi menjatuhkan laporan yang tengah dipegangnya. Ia menatap keempat anak buahnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "A-apa maksud kalian?"

Oulou tertawa, "sudah berapa lama kalian bersama? Tentu saja, setelah bertahun-tahun berkencan, ada satu yang diinginkan seorang wanita..."

"Pernikahan!" seru keempatnya serempak.

.

"Wizard of Oz, ya..."

Levi memejamkan matanya dan menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati. Bahkan hanya mendengar suaranya saja melalui telepon cukup untuk membuat Levi merasa kesal. Sebenarnya ini adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia tidak pernah bisa akur dengan paman satu-satunya ini akan tetapi harus diakui bahwa sebagai mantan seorang perwira polisi yang disegani, Kenny Ackerman adalah seseorang yang sangat cerdas. Terkenal dengan kepandaian dan kecerdikannya dalam memecahkan kasus-kasus sulit. Levi tidak pernah bisa menyukai pamannya ini dan begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi kali ini, terpaksa ia harus membuang egonya dan mencoba meminta bantuan pada sang paman.

"Kau sudah pernah menonton filmnya, huh?"

Levi sudah menontonnya, baru-baru ini setelah ia merasa buntu dengan maksud ucapan Hange, ia menonton film itu berkali-kali, juga membaca bukunya.

"Sudah," Levi menghela napas, "tapi aku masih tidak mengerti."

Pria diujung telepon itu tertawa, membuat Levi merasa menyesal telah menelponnya.

"Kau tahu siapa tokoh utama cerita itu?"

"Dorothy," Levi menjawab dengan gusar, "bisa kita langsung ke pokoknya saja? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengikuti permainanmu..."

"A, ah..." Kenny berkata setengah mengejek, "inilah sebabnya, anakku... sifatmu yang seperti inilah..." Kenny terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan, "ada tiga pengikut Dorothy di dongeng itu..."

"Orang-orangan sawah, Manusia Kaleng, dan Singa yang pengecut," kata Levi dengan nada bosan, "Aku tahu itu..."

Kenny tertawa lagi, "Tepat sekali... Yang satunya tidak memiliki otak, yang satunya tidak memiliki hati, dan yang satunya tidak memiliki keberanian... dan mereka semua adalah laki-laki..."

Kali ini Levi memiliki perasaan tidak enak di dasar perutnya. Ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini tapi ia memberanikan dirinya untuk meneruskan, "Lalu?"

Levi dapat mendengar pamannya mendengus, "Sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan, huh? Empat tahun? Lima? Gadis itu tidak bisa menunggumu selamanya nak... Ia mengatakan semua itu padamu... Mungkin karena ia merasa bahwa kau tidak memikirkan dan tidak mencintainya," Kenny menambahkan sambil terkekeh, "dan juga pengecut."

Cengkeraman Levi di gagang telepon menguat, "maksudmu, aku harus melamarnya?"

"Maksudku," Kenny berkata lambat-lambat, "ia ingin berpisah denganmu."

.

Levi tidak ingat bagaimana ia memutus pembiacaraan di telepon dengan pamannya, besar kemungkinan, ia menutup telepon begitu saja tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini, tapi tahu-tahu saja Levi telah berada di depan toko perhiasan tidak jauh dari kantornya. Napasnya terangah-engah dan pakaian yang dikenakannya berantakan. Beberapa bulir keringat menetes melalui dagunya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pelayan toko perhiasan itu tersenyum ramah, tapi Levi tidak ada waktu. Dengan cepat ia memilih sebuah cincin dan membayarnya. Kalau si bodoh berkacamata itu tidak menyukai cincin pilihannya, mereka bisa kembali ke toko ini dan menukarnya, yang penting ia hanya perlu menjawab "ya" pada pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan nanti.

Levi melirik jam tangannya. Jam makan siang akan berakhir dua puluh menit lagi.

Kalau ia berlari seharusnya ia bisa sampai di lab tempat Hange bekerja dalam waktu enam menit.

Tentu saja, waktu empat belas menit seharusnya cukup buatnya mengajukan pertanyaan dan buat Hange untuk menjawabnya.

.

Begitulah bagaimana Inspektur Levi Ackerman menikahi Dokter Hange Zoe. Jarak antara lamaran dan pernikahannya sendiri hanya empat puluh lima menit, Levi Ackerman langsung menyeret calon nyonya Ackerman ke balai kota untuk mencatatkan pernikahan mereka saat itu juga—sebelum mungkin wanita berkaca mata itu berubah pikiran. Pesta pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan sederhana seminggu kemudian tanpa gaun pengantin dan kue pengantin, hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat terdekat saja. Semua tamu yang hadir tampak bergembira untuk pasangan yang telah lama berkencan itu. Erwin bahkan meneteskan air mata saat membacakan pidato singkat sebagai pendamping pengantin pria. Pria bertubuh besar itu tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya Levi akan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melamar—dan menikahi—Hange.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa sebuah dongeng mampu membuat Levi mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupnya. Bahkan sampai mereka bertukar sumpah sebagai suami istri, Levi masih tidak tahu apa maksud dari kata-kata Hange malam itu, tapi ia tidak merasa menyesal telah melamar dan menikahi wanita yang telah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Malam itu, Hange berbaring di ranjang di sebelah suaminya. Malam pengantin mereka berlalu tanpa masalah sedikit pun dan saat ini, dokter ahli forensik itu tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada suaminya, yang tengah memilin rambut sang istri dengan jemarinya.

"Hey, Hange, katakan padaku... Kenapa Wizard of Oz?"

Hange terdiam, tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya itu akan bertanya seperti itu kepadanya di malam pengantin mereka.

"Maksudku, kau tahu, aku menonton filmnya, membaca bukunya... Berkali-kali aku mencoba mencari jawaban, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu..."

Hange tertawa kecil, "apa kau menemukan jawabannya?"

Levi menggeleng, "Aku tidak yakin. Apa kau pikir aku seperti si manusia kaleng yang tidak memiliki hati?"

Sang istri tertawa lagi, kali ini giliran wanita itu yang menggelengkan kepalanya, "tentu saja tidak... justru kau Dorothy nya!"

Levi memicingkan matanya, "Dorothy?"

Hange tersenyum, "kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya... Tapi hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan seiring perjalanan waktu, walau mungkin kau tidak bermaksud demikian telah menyelamatkan banyak orang. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, suamiku, tapi orang-orang berkumpul mengelilingimu, mengikutimu, semua karena mereka percaya padamu..." Ia menusukan jari telunjuknya ke perut sang suami setengah bercanda, "dan kadang itu membuatku cemburu. Petra, Mike, Erwin, Oulou, dan bahkan si kecil Eren..."

Levi mengerang mendengar nama anak tetangga mereka yang berusia lima belas tahun disebut.

"Mereka semua berada di sampingmu dan mempercayaimu, lebih dari dirimu mempercayai dirimu sendiri..." Hange mencium dagu suaminya itu sambil tersenyum, "Eren ingin menjadi polisi sepertimu, Oulou ingin meniru gayamu berbicara, dan Petra..." Hange tersenyum penuh arti, "dia ingin memiliki suami sepertimu. Sayangnya kau adalah suamiku dan aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menikah lagi."

Levi menggerutu, ia memeluk tuuh Hange lebih erat, "aku juga tidak ingin menikah lagi."

Hange tertawa kecil sebelum menguap lebar, "baguslah ... Aku mengantuk..."

Sang suami mengecup lembut dahi istrinya itu, hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan terhadap orang lain—atau di depan orang lain—dan membisikan selamat tidur di telinga wanita itu. Dalam beberapa detik saja terdengar suara dengkur lembut Hange Ackerman, tertidur pulas di pelukan suaminya.

Levi memandangi wajah tidur sang istri sambil mengingat-ingat kata-kata sang istri tadi.

"Dorothy eh?"

Mungkin Hange tidak sadar tapi bagi Levi, Hangelah Dorothy di dongeng yang mereka jalani saat ini, sedangkan dirinya—Levi—adalah si penyihir licik. Orang-orang ketakutan dan tidak bisa mengalahkan sang penyihir yang licik dan jahat, tapi Dorothy datang dan dengan seember air es mampu mengalahkan sang penyihir. Begitu pula dengan yang terjadi di antara Levi dan Hange. Levi sadar bahwa orang-orang takut dan segan padanya. Mungkin beberapa mengaguminya, tapi tidak peduli bagaimana pun usaha Petra mendekatinya atau bagaimana para wanita itu mencoba mendekat padanya, tidak akan ada yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Sampai kemudian Hange datang dan dengan tingkah konyolnya dan senyum lebarnya—dengan mudahnya—ia berhasil masuk ke hati Levi.

Levi tersenyum sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur.

Ia rasa, kali ini Wizard of Oz juga akan mengingatkannya tentang istrinya.

.

.

.

End


End file.
